


A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

by olio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/olio
Summary: Thrawn and Car'das part after the Outbound Flight incident





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathrynShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/gifts).



“Farewell…Jorj.”

Car’das knows he should leave now, knows he _needs_ to leave now, that there’s no _time_ for anything more between them, but the sound of his name in Thrawn’s voice electrifies him. The slight alien accent makes it something new, the name still _his,_ yet now utterly Thrawn’s, as well, and he knows it is a sound, a _sensation,_ he won’t soon forget. And, well, if this is to be his last chance, before they’re separated forever… _Stop it, Jorj,_ he tells himself. _Pull yourself together and stop being so melodramatic. You’re not a holonovel character, you’re not going to languish from lost—_ Even in the privacy of his own mind he doesn’t dare complete the sentence, as if recognizing his emotions will make them too real to ignore.

(As if he doesn’t know already, as if ignoring them will make it _better,_ make the sense of impending loss already building in his chest go away.)

 _One last opportunity._ And Car’das decides to grab it. “Thrawn, can I, ah, that is… _Damnit,_ ” he bites out, “I don’t know the word in Cheunh.” He waves his hands in front of him, as if fanning the air will force the word from his memory, though he’s certain it was never on any list he saw. “When my people say goodbye, if they care about each other, they sometimes touch mouths together, called a ‘kiss.’” He can feel his face reddening, and now that he’s said the words, he desperately wishes he could take them back. “But never mind, it was a bad idea, I’ll just—“

He stops when Thrawn reaches out and grasps his upper arm, a slight smile crossing his face. “I do not believe humans and Chiss are as different as you might think in this regard,” Thrawn says. “I would very much enjoy sharing a ‘kiss’ with you.”

Car’das pauses, hardly daring to believe this is real, then reaches up a hand to stroke Thrawn’s face. His skin is cooler than Car’das expects, and he luxuriates in the sensation as he traces along the line of one blue cheekbone and down to rest on Thrawn’s lips. Then, gathering his courage, he moves his hand to the back of Thrawn’s skull, pulling their faces together until lips meet, and sensation overwhelms him.

It isn’t an elegant kiss—it’s sloppy, and neither of them really knows how best to accommodate the other—but they make up for it with enthusiasm, mouths pressed hungrily together, and when they finally pull apart, Car’das sighs happily, unable to imagine anything better. And from the heavy-lidded expression on Thrawn’s face, glowing red eyes reduced to slits, with a smile like a satisfied Loth-cat, Car’das can tell he isn’t alone. But slowly, reality intrudes, and he knows this is the end. He steps back a pace, straightening his clothing, preparing himself to go.

“Well,” he says, looking down, suddenly awkward now that the kiss is over. “I suppose this is really it. Goodbye, Thrawn.” Then he looks back up, forcing cheer. “But if you’re ever in my bit of the galaxy, be sure to come and say hello!” Then, trying to act casual, as if an afterthought, “Kisses are also good hellos, you know.”

Thrawn grasps his hand, smiling. “I will. And if you ever find yourself back in Chiss space, make certain you return the favor.”

And with that, they part.

 

_Eight Years Later_

Car’das hardly dares believe his eyes. That can’t _possibly_ be Thrawn walking up to him, can it? Surely it’s a Pantoran—but no, he can see the glowing red eyes well enough—so some other Chiss, because Thrawn _can’t_ be here, and is that an _Imperial_ uniform? But with every step nearer Car’das becomes more and more certain, until they’re standing face to face, and there’s no room for doubt left.

“ _Thrawn._ ” The name is barely a whisper as it crosses his lips. “You’re here. You’re really here. I’m not imagining this, am I? How’d you get here?” Car’das rests his fingers on Thrawn’s face, that dear, _beloved_ face, and can’t stop grinning.

“No, Jorj, I am quite real. It is, however, a long story.” Thrawn, too, is grinning, his usual reserve tossed out the airlock. “Now, about that hello…”

This time, the kiss is even more perfect than before.


End file.
